It's All In The Cards
by loki.charms
Summary: Wanting to know if there is a chance for her and Gray in the future, Juvia consults Fairy Tail's card mage to see what the future has in store. Gruvia.


**AN: So I am typing the authors note before I go to sleep so I don't forget the concept of this story. Anyway, lately I have been really onto reading tarot cards. I got a deck of tarot cards that are zombie themed, and I did a little reading for my friend and her girlfriend because they are having issues (And I didn't get a very happy card for the end result so damn) You should be able to guess where this is going. :3**

 **I will be using my guide book for reference.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

There were two things that Cana Alberona was great at. One of the was drinking. The other one was fortune telling. Cana would be able to read fortunes with her cards at a young age, so then it was suggested for her to learn magic.

Despite the young woman eccentricity, her fortunes were accurate.

Juvia wondered what they would be able to tell her about her relationship with her beloved Gray Fullbuster. Juvia was unsure of how the man felt about her. She knew he thought of her as a friend. Of course. Why else would he have saved her all those times? However, she didn't know if he would ever return her feelings of love.

The guild was strangely quiet. Though that was probably because Team Natsu was out on a job together. Juvia found the brunette sitting at a table, not surprised to see a barrel next to her as she shuffled her cards.

Juvia sat across from her. "Cana-san, Juvia was wondering if you could do something for her."

"Huh?" Cana looked up from the cards in her hand. "What's up?"

"Well, Juvia was wondering if you could do a reading," Juvia told her. "Maybe the cards could shed some light on Juvia's future with Gray-sama."

"Hmm… oh what the hell. I have the time."

Cana set the stack of cards on the table in front of her, and then she turned a bit. She picked up the barrel that was sitting next to her, and chugged the alcohol remaining in it.

"I think I'm better at this when I drink," Cana told her once she finished. Juvia didn't question it.

The brunette shuffled the cards once again, thinking of the subject that this reading was for. She placed eight cards on the table in the shape of a heart.

"Alright," she started, and she pointed the card in the middle. "This card is the central issue of your relationship." Cana flipped it over. "Justice."

The title of the card did not make sense to Juvia. "How is Justice an issue?"

Cana shook her head. "You're wondering if the feelings will ever be mutual, right?"

Juvia nodded.

"Great. This card is a good sign. In a sense of romance it can mean that commitment is coming your way."

"Juvia thinks she gets it."

"Good." Cana placed her hand on the second card which was right below the first one. "Now this card will represent how you feel about Gray." She snickered. "I wouldn't be surprised if you got the Lovers card."

Juvia blushed. Her feelings for Fairy Tail's ice mage was definitely not a secret. Juvia was glad that her fantasies were still her own dirty little secrets.

Cana flipped the card over. "King of Cups."

The rain woman looked at the card. "What does this one mean?"

"Well, in general it means kindness and compassion."

Juvia smiled. They were going into a deeper affection thay she held for him not just the fangirl behavior that she possessed and showed quite often. To her, Gray was a kind man from the first time they met.

"That sounds right."

Cana went for the next card. "This one will represent how Gray sees you."

Juvia watched nervously as she flipped the card over. Juvia was not sure where his feeling lied. Just when she thought they were getting closer, they would only take a few steps back.

"Three of Swords," Cana said when she turned the card over. "Man, this card is deep."

"What does it mean?"

"Heartache, jealousy, loss."

Juvia didn't like the sound of it. That wasn't how she wanted Gray to see her at all.

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing, Juvia. It means that there are emotional issues that he has to get over before he can move on."

Juvia understood. "Gray-sama has been through a lot…"

"We all have. Sometimes it take certain people longer to get over stuff." The brunette took note of Juvia's weary expression. "If you ask me, he is hesitant. Let's face it, Gray is a stubborn asshole." When Juvia was about to say something, Cana cut her off. "And don't you dare deny it either. But I think he is into you. He just likes to deny stuff like that." Cana leaned closer to the other woman. "And I think he had a crush on Erza when we were all kids, but don't consider her a love rival. We all know that Erza is completely in love with Jellal. We started taking bets."

"Right…" Juvia had to think past her beloved's possible childhood crush. This conversation with the alcoholic was certainly not going as she had expected. Cana being serious was not expected.

"Onto the next one," said alcoholic said, bring g the water mage out from her thoughts. "This card will represent unknown influences on your relationship." She turned it over. "Seven of Pentacles. Now, in short, this means patience, gain, and progress." The brunette smiled at the water mage. "You waiting for him could very well be paying off."

Cana's explaination gave Juvia a sense of hope. She certainly hope that all the waiting she had been doing since the day she met him would pay off in the long run. "Do you really think so?"

"Well see. Now this one, is where you want the relationship to go. No surprise there. We all know where you want it to go."

Juvia blushed at the teasing tone in Cana's voice.

"Two of Cups." Cana looked almost disappointed at the card. She was hoping to get a card that she could use to tease the rain woman with. "Another good sign, so you can loose the worried face."

"Sorry. So you are saying that Juvia has a chance with Gray-sama after all?"

"Hold on there. We're not done here yet."

"Oh right." Juvia nodded and asked for the brunette to continue on.

"This next one will say who is available to help and that card is… Queen of Wands." Cana stretched her arms over her head. "Now this card either can or can't stand for an actual person. Basically, it can mean getting a lot accomplished."

"And what if it can stand for a person?" Juvia asked.

"Usually, the person it is referring to is female," Cana answered. "Usually one with a caring and fiery personality. My guess is that could be almost any of the girls here in the guild."

"Love rivals…"

"Whatever floats your boat, honey."

The brunette went onto the next card. Now they had only two cards in the reading remaining. "This one are challenges in your relationship." She flipped it over. "The Chariot."

Juvia looked down at the card. "And what does that one mean?"

"First of all, I am sure this card is mostly applying to you." Cana started. "In terms of love it's saying you could be tempted to go too far too fast."

"Juvia isn't meaning to…" The blunette looked down.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" Juvia looked back at Cana.

"Do you really have a bunch of dolls of him in your room?"

Juvia blushed again and Cana laughed. "Cana-san…"

"I'm just joking. Sort of. Alright. Back to business. It's also saying to think with both your heart and your head."

Juvia sighed. Even she wouldn't deny that some of her decisions were made by her heart alone. She nodded in understanding. "Juvia will do that."

"Ready for the final card? This one is the outcome."

Juvia stared down at the card on the table, and felt a sudden wave of nervousness. She worried that it would not say a desired outcome for her future with Gray.

"The Hanged Man," Cana announced once she turned the card over. "Turning points."

Juvia felt indifferent about it. It could be one of two things. A turn for the better or a turn for the worse.

"It can also mean acceptance of a situation. Either way, something big is coming for you two." Cana smiled. "Oh, man. I hope it's something good!"

"How do you think it went in general?" The blunette was looking at all the different card on the table.

Cana gave her a thumbs up. "It sounds like everything will end up going good for you guys. You might wanna tone it down a notch though."

Juvia nodded happily and stood up from where she sat. "Juvia will! Thank you, Cana."

Once the water mage had left, the card mage began to shuffle her card again. Even she was unsure of what the future had in store, but they didn't know that the cards were already in motion…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: I find it kind of difficult to write Cana in an almost serious way. And I can't help but feel there was some OOCness in this chapter. Regardless, I do hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't know much about reading tarot cards myself. I thought the concept was interesting and decided to give it a shot.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
